


Just Take Me To The Backseat

by Lyrical_Bard



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Car Sex, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Drunk Yasha, Drunken sex, F/F, Flash Fic, Modern AU, Praise Kink, Pre-negotiated Consent, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, it got soft and tender, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrical_Bard/pseuds/Lyrical_Bard
Summary: Yasha's drunk and horny and can't wait til she gets home to do something about it.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 17
Kudos: 144





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm. I dunno, I was feeling feral. 
> 
> Y̶e̶s̶ ̶I̶'̶m̶ ̶a̶l̶w̶a̶y̶s̶ ̶f̶e̶r̶a̶l̶ ̶h̶u̶s̶h̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶f̶a̶c̶e̶

It was a rare thing that Beau didn't get drunk when out with her friends. 

Even rarer when Yasha did.

More rare was when Yasha participated in PDA. She was all over Beau at the bar, arms wrapped around the smaller woman, hands caressing her abs. Beau loved it and of course welcomed it, even as she batted Yasha's hands away and poked her with the pool stick.

"I'm trying to win our beer money back," Beau said with a poorly hidden smile, poking Yasha in the ass with the pool cue.

Yasha laughed, allowing herself to be pushed away. She sat on a stool next to Jester, who was giggling into her own bottle. "I was just trying to help."

"Trying to sneak your hands into my pockets isn't helping," Beau said, leaning over the pool table. She saw from the corner of her eye Yasha lean back and to the side, trying to stare at her ass and Beau felt her cheeks warm up. They had been dating about three months, she and Yasha, and Yasha's now open staring and adoration was still a thrill. Beau believed her when Yasha said she loved her and wanted only her and it was such a welcomed feeling seeing it was true.

Yasha was also a fantastic lover and Beau knew she was going to get wrecked once they left the bar. Which was why she was prolonging it, to make Yasha wait. Because the longer she made Yasha wait, the better it would be for her. If she was lucky, Beau wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

It's happened before.

In the end, Beau did not win their beer money back. Molly said it was because her billiards skills were lacking. Beau blamed it on Yasha's hands trying to sneak into her pockets again when she was bent over the pool table.

They decided to leave after that. The bar was shouting last call and Yasha was having trouble walking straight. She wrapped her arms around Beau, propped her chin on the shorter woman's head and smiled warmly at their friends as they stumbled out into the parking lot. Yasha nuzzled along Beau's neck while Beau attempted to unlock the car door and just managed to shove Yasha into it before Yasha's hands unzipped her jean shorts. Flushing to the tips of her ears, Beau slammed the door on a laughing Yasha. 

Yeah. Beau couldn't wait to get home.

Beau slid into the driver's seat and glared at Yasha beside her, whose half lidded stare and smirk were doing weird things to Beau's insides. Yeah, she wouldn't be walking right after they got home.

Thankfully it wasn't a long drive. But Yasha's hands would not stay to them selves. Yasha's nearest hand was always touching Beau as she drove; brushing her hair behind her ear and trailing her fingertips along it after; fingers softly moving along her arm to her hand on the steering wheel; caressing up her thigh. Beau's hands clutched the steering wheel the closer those pale fingers crept towards the juncture of her thighs. 

And it was at the stop light that Beau's strength failed her.

Yasha had leaned over, licked the shell of her ear as her hand cupped and squeezed her cunt through her shorts. Beau whimpered loudly, too loud in the small space of the car, and Yasha's breath on her skin as she chuckled caused Beau to clench on nothing.

"How about we pull the car over," Yasha husked before biting her shoulder.

"Oh, _fuck me_ ," Beau gasped, her eyes taking in where they were and looking for an empty parking lot.

"Pull over first," Yasha said again, her hand slowly stroking Beau through her pants.

The light turned green and Yasha was gone, back in her own seat and hands in her lap. Beau quickly found an empty parking lot of a closed shopping store and, to be even more discreet, pulled around to the back of it. It was near pitch black this late at night (or was it early morning?) and Beau quickly parked the car before shutting off the engine. Yasha had barely unbuckled her seatbelt before Beau had crawled into her lap, cupping her face and kissing her hard.

Yasha's hands gripped Beau's thighs and encouraged her to grind down onto her lap. Beau groaned into the kiss and began a rocking motion, her hands moving to cup Yasha's breasts through her shirt.

Yasha bit Beau's lip and roughly tugged on it. "Get your fucking ass in the backseat. Now," she growled.

Beau hesitated only a moment before scrabbling into the back seat, twisting and falling into it on her back. Yasha quickly followed her, though it was a tight fit for her to squeeze through the seats. She caught herself before falling onto Beau before settling between her legs. Beau's thighs squeezed her hips as Yasha bent over her, claiming her mouth in another bruising kiss. Then she pulled away and began tugging Beau's shorts and underwear off. Beau lifted her hips to help but no sooner were her pants off was she flipped unceremoniously to her belly. Yasha tugged her ass into the air before thrusting two fingers into her dripping cunt.

Beau cried out, her voice muffled by the door. Yasha set a relentless pace, curling her fingers as she thrust into her. With her other hand, Yasha reached to rub at Beau's clit quickly.

Beau sobbed, clutching at the seat as Yasha rutted into her. Beau was, distantly, impressed at Yasha's coordination while drunk. But it was hard to focus on that while Yasha was railing her into oblivion in the back seat of her car.

"Fuck, Yasha, _please_ ," Beau cried, clutching tightly around Yasha's fingers.

"Not yet," Yasha growled. She thrust harder and faster into Beau, feeling the smaller woman's legs shaking against her own. "I want to see how long you can last like this."

Beau groaned, eyes screwed shut, her entire body shaking with the force of Yasha behind her. "Not-- very-- long," she whimpered, voice stuttering each time Yasha pumped into her. She pressed her face into the seat, sobbing and drooling, fingers aching from clutching the edge of the seat. Yasha was being absolutely ruthless with her and she was loving every second of it.

But Yasha's pace was setting her on fire and the coiling pressure between her legs was beginning to be too much. Beau felt herself clenching, could feel her orgasm quickly approaching. Yasha groaned behind her and knew she realized it, too.

"Are you going to misbehave, hmm," Yasha asked, her voice deep and gravel. "Or are you gonna be a good girl and wait?"

Beau whined. "I-- I wanna be-- good for-- for you," she sobbed, turning her head to try and look at Yasha. 

"Fuck yeah, you do," Yasha moaned. She pulled her hand from Beau's clit, much to Beau's dismay. She braced herself with her now free hand along the back of the seat, and leaned over Beau, using her body to thrust into Beau harder, rolling her hips into Beau's ass.

Beau keened and pushed up to her knees, one leg slipping to the floor for balance. She leaned back into Yasha, whose arm wrapped tight around her waist. Yasha rearranged her other hand, pulling it from behind Beau's cunt to move to the front of her and pumped her fingers deeply into her again. Beau sobbed, rolling her hips against Yasha's hand, grinding her clit against Yasha's wrist.

Yasha held her close, sucking a bruise at the back of her neck. Her free hand moved up and cupped one of Beau's breasts, tweaking her nipple roughly through her shirt. Beau quickly pulled her shirt and bra up and out of the way, sighing when Yasha's calloused hand touched her with nothing between them.

"You're so fucking hot," Yasha whispered into Beau's ear. "Letting me fuck you in your car." She curled her fingers and felt Beau's inner walls fluttering. "Do you need to come, baby?"

Beau's head nodded furiously, her hips grinding down harder into Yasha's hand. She gripped at Yasha's hip with one hand, pulling her closer. Her other hand went to her other breast, squeezing in tandem with Yasha's hand, plucking at her nipple when Yasha did the same.

"Go on then," Yasha husked. "Come all over my hand like the good girl you are."

Beau screamed Yasha's name as her orgasm crashed through her. Her body rolled almost violently against Yasha, inner muscles clenching tightly around her fingers, holding them in place. She continued to grind against Yasha's hand, stroking her clit against her pulse point and prolonging her pleasure. She heard Yasha moan softly behind her, could feel the slick gathering in Yasha's hand as she came.

It felt like eons before Beau's pleasure began to ebb and fade. Her hips continued to slowly roll into Yasha's hand, who had kept it still while she chased the fringes of her pleasure. Beau felt heavy and content and so very sleepy as Yasha so gently pulled her fingers from inside her and held her close. Beau swallowed mouthfuls of air, trying to regain some semblance of herself.

"Please tell me," Beau began, swallowing hard, "that isn't all you have in you." Her voice was wrecked.

Yasha chuckled behind her and softly kissed her shoulder. "Get me home and I'll fuck you good and proper."

Beau shivered but smiled. "That was good and proper." She pulled away from Yasha and shook out her limbs best she could in the cramped confines of the car. "Let me put on my underwear and we'll get going."

Yasha laughs and somehow stumbles to the front seat while Beau finds her shorts and redresses before joining her. They look at each other after Beau settles into the driver's seat, stare for a moment before they giggle at the realization they just fucked in what is basically a dark alley before Beau starts the car and drives them home.

Yeah. Tonight was a good night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise chapter 2! Enjoy!

They stumble into the apartment, door banging off the wall hard and loud. They laugh, faces smushed against one another before Yasha pushes Beau against the wall, pinning her arms above her head. Yasha, still drunk, still some how coordinated, kicks the door shut before pressing her body against Beau's to keep her pinned. Beau sighs at the warm and familiar weight of her, grinding her hips against Yasha's.

Yasha groans, moving to bite along Beau's throat, sucking more bruises to her dark skin than is strictly necessary. She grips Beau's hips, keeping their hips pressed together as Beau grinds against her.

Beau's hands tangle into Yasha's wild hair, tugging harshly. " _Fuck_ , Yash, get me to the bed already. I'm fucking _aching_ for it."

Yasha growls, grating her teeth against Beau's skin before pulling away. She grips Beau and hauls her over her shoulder, carrying her through the dark apartment to their bedroom.

Yasha stumbles a bit in her drunken stupor but quickly catches herself and doesn't drop Beau. Beau laughs, thankfully, knowing she's safe in Yasha's arms even while drunk. She does slap Yasha's ass repeatedly, though. Yasha jerks her hips forward, trying to get away from Beau's hands but it's hard when the woman is on her shoulder. She hurries to their bedroom and chucks Beau to the bed, who yelps as she lands and bounces. They stare at each other and fall into a fit of silent giggles.

This. This is what Beau likes ( _loves_?) so much about Yasha. Not the mind blowing sex, though that's just fucking awesome. It's these small moments, where they can laugh together and be silly and just be. They had it when they were just simple friends but it's grown more as they've gotten closer and become lovers. It's not a fairytale, nothing in life is. But it's still everything Beau has ever wanted.

"You okay," Yasha softly.

Beau blinks, brought back into the moment. Yasha's topless now, arms behind her back mid-bra removal. She's looking at Beau with such tender concern and Beau feels something in her chest tighten and she smiles. She swallows, her throat thick with emotion, and says, "All good, babe." Then her face shifts into a smirk. "Hurry the fuck up and get strapped. You said you were gonna fuck me good and proper."

Yasha laughs, unclasping her bra and tossing it in Beau's direction. "Yes, ma'am."

They quickly shucked their remaining clothes off and Yasha got the the cock from the drawer in the bedside table. It had no harness, instead had a bulb at the end of it that sat within the wearer. Yasha reached for the lube to coat the seat with but Beau grasped her wrist to stop her.

"Let me," she whispered. She stood from the bed and turned them so Yasha's legs backed against the mattress. She gently pushed Yasha down and kneeled between the woman's legs. She pushed Yasha's knees apart and, smirking up at her, parted Yasha with the flat of her tongue. 

Yasha groaned and fell back, propped up on an elbow. With her free hand, she gently cupped the back of Beau's head, fingetips lightly caressing the bristled hair of her undercut. She didn't pull Beau closer, simply cradled her head in her large hand and let her own head fall back.

Beau looked up the line of Yasha's rolling body, to the expanse of her throat. She slowly swirled the tip of her tongue on Yasha's clit and the woman's hips jumped forward, seeking more. Beau could feel Yasha's slick on her chin and knew she was more than ready to be strapped but couldn't find it in herself to pull her mouth away from Yasha's body. She felt Yasha's hand move and grasp her topknot and moaned against her cunt, which only prompted Yasha to tug her closer. She knew Yasha loved when her hair was down so she reached up with her hand and quickly pulled the blue ribbon from her hair. Once it was down, she felt Yasha's hand tangle in it, brushing it away from her face.

After several minutes of teasing Yasha with her mouth, Beau reached up the bed and snagged the cock from Yasha's hand. She felt Yasha shift above her and when she pulled her mouth away, she saw Yasha watching her. Beau smiled up at her and brought the seat of the toy to Yasha's entrance, slowly rubbing it against Yasha's folds, coating the toy with her slick before gently pushing it inside.

Yasha sighed as her body accepted the toy, her inner muscles clamping around the bulb. Beau grasped the shaft of the toy and stroked it, causing it to shift against Yasha, causing her to groan.

"Good," Beau asked.

Yasha hummed with a smile, hips rolling in sync with Beau's hand. She grasped Beau by the wrist and yanked her up and down over her, kissing Beau when she landed. 

Beau had no time to enjoy it however, before Yasha shoved her from her and onto the bed. Yasha turned and grabbed Beau, manhandling her until they were laying on the bed properly. Yasha quickly moved behind her and hauled Beau's ass into the air and leaned over her back, her cock poking Beau in the ass, to whisper, "Be loud. I want to see a noise complaint on our door in the morning." Then she pulled back, positioned her cock at Beau's entrance and slammed her hips forward.

Beau screamed as Yasha quickly sank into her. She was still dripping and open from their tryst in the car so any pain she felt was a pleasurable burn. She graped the sheets tightly in her hands, muffling her cries into the mattress.

A sharp pain quickly spreads across her ass as the sound of flesh on flesh cracks in the air. Beau cried out after the slap, feeling Yasha's hand sooth the burn even as she rutted ruthlessly into her. "I said I wanted you to be fucking loud!" Beau tilted her head away from the mattress, gasping and moaning with each thrust. She felt Yasha's hand caress along her lower back. "Good girl."

Beau whimpered at the praise. She never wanted to be good. Always wanted to be a rebel. Until Yasha came along. Beau never wanted to be so subservant than she did with Yasha. 

Because Yasha never took her for granted. Beau wanted to please Yasha as much as Yasha worshipped her. Yasha may boss her around or manhandle her in bed, but Beau was safe with her. And that made all the difference.

Another smack across her ass brought Beau back to the moment. "Fuck, Yash," Beau groaned.

"I'm trying but you keep zoning out," Yasha growled out. Then Yasha's hips stilled and oh so quietly she asked, "Is this okay?"

Beau smiled some stupid tender thing and looked over her shoulder the best she could with her face in the sheets. "Yeah, Yash, this is okay. Just thinking about you."

Yasha moved her hands to gently caress up and down Beau's back. "Do you want to keep going?"

Beau nodded. Then said, "Noise complaint, right?"

Yasha laughed. "Yeah."

Beau wiggled her hips. "Get going then. Give me a reason to sc- _ah_!"

Yasha picked up her harsh thrusting again. She groaned as her clit rubbed against the ribbed place in the toy as she pumped quickly into Beau, causing the entire bed to rock beneath them. Beau pressed her face back into the mattress and groaned, knuckles going pale from how tight she was clutching the sheets.

Suddenly there was a yank in her hair, rough enough that Beau pushed to her hands. Her head was pulled back, exposing her throat and back arched. She felt Yasha lean over her back again, hips still pumping hard into her.

"I said loud, you fucking brat," Yasha growled. "Or you're not coming again tonight."

" _No_ ," Beau cried out. She ground her teeth at the slide of Yasha's cock inside her. "I'm sorry, I'll be louder," she whimpered.

Yasha released Beau’s hair and her head fell forward. Yasha grasped her by the hips, slamming her cock to the hilt into Beau. Beau cried out loudly each time, sobbing Yasha’s name. 

Then Yasha all but pulled out, just the tip of her inside Beau’s cunt. Beau whimpered and looked over her shoulder at Yasha. The taller woman smirked, dropping her hands from Beau’s body. 

“Ease back onto me,” she said softly. “Fuck yourself on my dick.”

Beau groaned and rolled her hips back, taking Yasha’s cock back into her. She moaned loudly each time her ass pressed against Yasha’s thighs, wishing Yasha would touch her again. 

But Yasha’s hands remained at her side, sighing each time Beau rocked into her, causing the toy to brush against her clit. 

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Yasha cooed. Beau moaned louder and picked up her pace. She felt Yasha’s hands along her ass and hips and back, caressing her softly. “Such a good girl, fucking yourself on my cock. Do you need to come yet?”

Beau nodded quickly, her rocking body never stopping. Her inner muscles were clenching tightly around the toy as she slid it into herself. “ _Please, Yash._ Let me come for you.”

“Such a good girl, asking nicely and using your manners,” Yasha said. “Play with your clit and I’ll take over fucking you again.” And with that, Yasha grasped Beau’s hips in a bruising grip and began to mercilessly slam her cock deeply into Beau again and again. 

Beau cried out and fell forward to her elbows. She quickly shot one of her hands between her legs and began rolling her clit beneath her fingertips as quickly as possible. It was a bit sloppy in technique but all Beau wanted was to come at this point. 

Yasha grunted behind her, grinding her clit hard against the toy. She felt her own walls fluttering and knew she was as close as Beau was and began to focus on her pleasure as well. 

Beau suddenly locked up beneath her, for several long seconds, before moaning and gasping as her body bucked wildly, her release crashing hard through her system. She called Yasha’s name before collapsing to her stomach, still shuddering as Yasha continued to fuck her. 

Yasha followed Beau down, laying across her back as she continued to rut ruthlessly into her, prolonging her orgasm while chasing her own. Finally she tumbled over, burying her face in Beau’s shoulder, growling as she came, her hips jerking roughly. 

They laid there for several long moments, breathing heavily, hearts beating fast. Yasha finally came back to her self and gently slid from off top of Beau, allowing the smaller woman a better chance to breathe. 

“Fucking. Shit. Damn,” Beau said gasping. She turned to look at Yasha, who laid on her back, face turned toward Beau, and smiled. “Please do that more often.”

Yasha laughed and tilted her face towards the ceiling. She reached down and gently pulled the toy from her cunt and tossed it aside. She looked back to Beau. “Need anything?”

Beau swallowed, her throat sticking from dryness. “Water would be great if you think you can manage.”

Yasha smiled and rolled over to kiss Beau’s cheek. “Only for you.” She quickly rolled away and made her way out of the bedroom, no sign of tiredness in her body. Beau was always curious as to how sex woke Yasha up and gave her energy, even after a good round of intense fucking when all it did was deep into Beau’s bones and make her tired. 

Beau mentally shrugged and shuffled around in the bed, pulling the blankets aside and crawling beneath them. She reclined against the pillows just as Yasha sauntered back in, a bottle of water in her hand while drinking from deeply from another. She drained it before crawling back into bed and handing the full bottle to Beau, setting the empty one on then nightstand. 

Beau took the bottle, muttered her thanks and drank deeply from it, the cool liquid soothing her wrecked throat. Yasha watched her as she drank, laying on her side and looking up at her. Beau felt herself blush and took another drink before capping the bottle and setting it aside and snuggling into the mattress. She turned towards Yasha and the two of them stared at one another in the dark, taking each other in. 

After a while, Yasha’s hand reached up and cupped Beau’s jaw, her thumb gentle at her cheekbone. 

“I love you,” Yasha whispered. 

Beau’s heart kept into her throat and she froze. Then she said, a bit flippantly, “Drunken confession?”

Yasha smiled. “I’m sober, Beau. I only had two beers tonight and you know my tolerance is damn high.”

Beau blinked at her. “Every time I turned around you had a beer in your hand. No way you only had two! Plus you were like. Super fucking flirty. You’re never like that.”

Yasha smirked. “Then plan Distract Beau was one hundred percent successful.”

Beau gasped at her. “You did that on purpose?” Yasha just smiled and Beau socked her in the shoulder. “You asshole!”

Beau did her best to tackle Yasha but they were both laying down so all the managed to do was tangle themselves together with the blanket. Yasha pulled Beau close and placed a kiss at her hairline. Beau immediately settled and snuggled closer. 

“You love me, huh,” she finally asked. 

Yasha nodded, her chin atop Beau’s head. “I really do.”

Beau hummed and snuggled closer. “I love you too.”

Yasha chuffed and hugged Beau closer. “That’s the best thing I’ve ever heard.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @LyricalPorcupine
> 
> Come say hi!


End file.
